Shiver With Me
by Hikari Elfie
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt.Ryou is a lowly slave,Bakura is the most wanted assassin and tomb robber in Egypt.When their paths cross it will change both of their lives forever.On the run from the world, can they find love for each other?Yeah, summary sucks BxR
1. Chapter 1 an introduction of sorts

**Shiver with Me**

**Elfie: Yeah… This is sort of an original story of mine from fictionpress, but twisted so it could be a story about Ryou and Bakura, but never fear, I have changed a lot in it.**

**Lisa: It's not that great at the moment, but it will get better… Hopefully**

**Warning: Out of character a little, YES PEOPLE THIS IS A BOYxBOY FANFIC, GET OVER IT!**

**Disclaimer: Think about it… If I did own yugioh would I be writing on ****FAN****fiction? I didn't think so. **

**-$-$-$-**

A loud crack sounded throughout the hall, a sickening noise as it came in contact with soft, creamy skin.

A soft whimper cut through the musty air residing within the walls.

"Get up."

Cold laughter rang through his head as he lifted himself from the ground, wincing as the long gashes in his back objected to the movement.

"Yes pharaoh." His voice filled with pain and misery.

The pharaoh raised the whip, his bloodshot eyes widening in anticipation, alcohol induced beads of sweat rolled off his forehead.

Ryou tensed up as the whip tore through his skin, screaming as it laced his body with pain, he fell to his knees, sobbing quietly.

A dull throbbing in the back of his head grew slightly as he lifted himself, yet again.

The Pharaoh sneered as the slave boy staggered to his feet and bought the whip down on his back one last time.

The throb in the back of Ryou's mind exploded into a blinding light, tearing its way through his body as the whip came in contact with his skin. Ryou fell to the ground, everything turning dark.

The Pharaoh looked in disgust at the unconscious slave and waved his hand vaguely, "Iabi… Clean this up." Before striding from the room.

-$-$-$-

Emerald eyes opened groggily, a moan escaping soft, pink lips. Ryou pulled himself into a sitting position, his dirty, white hair pooling on the stone slab he was seated on.

Ryou ran his fingers through his dust coated hair and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Searing pain shot through his back and he realised vaguely that someone had wrapped grubby bandages over the gashes.

It was then that Ryou noticed Iabi standing uncomfortably by the door. The small seal of a messenger was tied loosely around his waist; in his hands he held a stone slab.

Ryou winced again as the gashes made themselves known and stood, bowing his head lightly in acknowledgement of the elder males company.

"Fifth ranked slave, tagged with green?" Ryou nodded in affirmation at his title. "First rank slave, tagged with red requests your…" Iabi searched for the correct word, "…Company, you are to attend his quarters in 24 hours, starting now." Iabi refused to meet the distraught slaves eyes as he backed out of the room.

Ryou stood for a moment, basking in the silence. A dry sob tore from his throat, he should have expected this, it was only a matter of time.

He fell to his knees, head in his hands, sobbing quietly.

-$-$-$-

Iabi stopped outside the slaves quarters he had just left. Sighing sadly, He listened to the sobs from the small room. Iabi hated messages such as these, he hated himself for being the deliverer.

The sobs seemed to tear a hole in his heart, wrenching at his insides. Iabi dropped to his knees, the pain becoming more realistic as a dagger was plunged into his back, embedding itself in his heart.

A strong arm tore the dagger from Iabi's back, blood gushing out of the wound and soaking the ends of grubby, material pants.

This person was unaffected by the sobbing, you get used to this after years of being the most wanted assassin and tomb robber in Egypt.

Bakura stepped back from the now deceased slave, his mouth twisted upwards in a satisfied smirk. He wiped the thick, crimson blood on his sleeve, watching as it stained.

-$-$-$-

**Elfie: A little strange like, but I hope you enjoyed, this was sort of something I'd put out there and see how it goes, it will be continued, whether you like it or not .**

**Alliora: Anyways, please review and tell us what you think, point out anything Elfie did wrong – we are open to constructive criticism.**

**Lisa: What she means is review or I'll…** _mmph_

**Elfie:** _Sweatdrops, holding hand across Lisa's mouth _**thanking you!**

**Demonisc: Review please!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**The buttons somewhere here!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Unknown Emotions

**Shiver with Me**

**Elfie: Yes! Chapter 2 is here/glomps reviewers/**

**Sammii: My hikari had an updating spree on all her stories**

**Elfie: But it makes my reviewers happy, so, feh. **

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

**Disclaimer: Ra! Check the last chapter if your that desperate!**

-$-$-$-

Bakura continued wiping the blade until he was satisfied, before stepping into the light of the door curiously.

He stopped breathing momentarily as he studied the beautiful young adult, kneeling on the floor, unsure of whether the person was male or female.

The figure on the floor jerked their head up abruptly as a loud yell rang through the walls, eyes widening as they settled on the assassin.

Bakura cursed as he heard the royal guards running along the narrow passages, his keen hearing aiding him. He swept into the room, much to the occupants angst and wrapped an arm around the person's throat, drawing them into a corner of the room.

With a faint smirk he decided the teen was a male and pulled him tighter against himself, concealing himself and the boy in the shadow of the curtains.

-$-$-$-

Ryou let out a faint squeak, as he was pulled tighter to the strange man's chest, feeling a small blade press against the skin of his back.

"Shhhh…" Came the deep, muttered voice, just by his ear.

Ryou swallowed nervously and watched as several royal guards marched past the room, only checking over the room lazily before continuing on their mission.

As soon as the footsteps were to far away to be heard, Ryou was spun around, facing the man. He breathed shallowly, suddenly concerned for his safety, who was this man? Why were the Pharaoh's guards looking for him?

He studied the man in front of him, from the shaggy, white hair to his piercing eyes. It was only when he studied the scar on the mans cheek that he realised he was face to face with Bakura Ryou, the most wanted man in Egypt, the _assassin. _

Ryou's breath caught in his throat and he pushed against Bakura, desperate to escape at any measure.

Bakura appeared to realise what Ryou was attempting and pushed him to the ground, straddling his hips in an attempt to make the boy lay still.

Ryou pushed frantically at the assassin but Bakura didn't move, he whimpered quietly through Bakura's hand.

Bakura studied his look-alike as the sounds of yelling reached his ears yet again, he sighed slightly and hoisted the boy up, holding his silver dagger by his throat.

"Show me the way out."

It wasn't a question. Ryou nodded slightly walking toward the door quickly and following one of the narrow passages for about a minute before turning sharply.

Bakura let the boy lead him through the dark passages, never once removing the dagger from his throat.

Ryou halted before two large doors, careful not to move, so as to avoid his death.

Bakura pushed open the doors and, on a whim, dragged the boy along with him, into a courtyard that was located at the back of the Pharaohs quarters.

Ryou's eyes widened as he was dragged into the courtyard, to enter the Pharaohs gardens was death.

"N…No…"

Bakura looked questioningly at the boy, easily spotting the fear in his eyes. Snorting with disgust at the obvious sign of fear, he released the boy's arm, continuing on his way, he was stopped, however, at the soft voice behind him.

"Please…Take me with you…they'll kill me…"

Bakura groaned at the added complication and grabbed the boys arm again, passing several gardens and stopping by a stone wall.

The boy watched in awe as Bakura leapt onto the high wall, holding out his arm for Ryou. He awkwardly scrambled up beside the Tomb Robber and dropped to the other side with him.

Bakura cursed in a foreign language when he noticed the boy's awkward fall, watching the way he winced as he rolled off his back.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock as Bakura threw him over one shoulder with ease and sprinted toward the everlasting desert.

-$-$-$-

After about an hour of staggering in the full heat of the sun he was pushed through a barely noticeable opening and he landed unceremoniously on his backside with a muffled thump.

He was soon followed by Bakura who slid in through the opening and grabbed a sack of water from a ledge, swallowing what Ryou suspected was the whole thing.

He stood quietly in one corner of the large cave, observing Bakura silently.

Ryou watched as Bakura tore of his simple material shirt, revealing several deep scratches on his left shoulder blade. He frowned, massaging the wounds gently, before pulling on a loose red shirt and simple white material pants.

Bakura appeared to notice Ryou standing in the corner and, after rummaging slightly, threw a white shirt and loose cream pants at him, watching intently.

Ryou, suddenly embarrassed, pulled off his robes hesitantly, feeling the material tear from the newly formed scabs on his back with a sickening noise.

Bakura studied the marks on the creamy skin and winced internally as they were re-opened by the removal of the robes.

"Name. And age."

Ryou jumped at the sudden voice, remembering Bakura's presence, "Ryou Bakura, 18 years of age sir."

Bakura's eyes narrowed at the reversal of names, but still finding the soft voice pleasurable to his ears.

As Ryou pulled on the new clothing his back protested strongly, pressing against his mind in pain.

Bakura watched as Ryou fell to the ground in a dead faint and studied the boy's porcelain face.

"Curse these Ra-damned feelings."

He muttered quietly, before striding out of the cave, only to settle outside. To watch over the boy who had awoken such strange emotions in him.

-$-$-$-

**Me: Okay, not fantastic, but at least it's longer. Things start getting more complicated later on.**

**Sammii: Review or I'll come after you with something sharp /insert innocent smile/ **

**Me: What she means to say is: Please leave us a review telling us how you think the story is going**


End file.
